fringefandomcom-20200223-history
John Scott
John Scott is a Special Agent for the FBI with questionable allegiance. His activities before his death, and his retrieved memories, indicate intimate knowledge of persons and events associated with 'the Pattern'. He was also romantically involved with his law enforcement partner, Agent Olivia Dunham. Biography Season 1 In Pilot Scott was called in to investigate Flight 627. Following up leads back at FBI headquarters, Scott and Olivia were sent to U-case Storage to investigate some suspicious activity. Agent Scott discovered a secret laboratory in one of the storage rooms, and its owner Richard Steig. After a chase through the storage facility, Steig detonated some explosives, injuring Scott and knocking Olivia unconscious. The explosion also exposed Scott to synthetic chemicals that were in the labs, afflicting him with the same symptoms as the Flight 627 passengers; albeit with a much slower rate of tissue decay. Scott was taken to a medical facility and monitored in the Kennedy Wing Isolation Unit, where he was put into a drug induced coma in an attempt to slow down his dissolving tissue. Olivia searches for a cure, involving Peter and Walter Bishop along the way, and sets up a Synaptic Transfer to talk to Scott. Scott is able to share his memories with her and shows her Steig's face. After Olivia identifies Steig and tracks him down in South Boston, Steig co-operates and provides them with a full inventory of the chemicals Scott was exposed to, allowing Walter Bishop to synthesize a cure. Once cured, Scott recovers almost as rapidly as he degenerated. At the point Olivia discovers that Scott has threatened Steig and knew about the flight 627 contagion already, Scott gains entry to Steig's room in the hospital and smothers him. He then leaves the hospital and drives away but is spotted by Olivia, who gives chase. When he sees Olivia following him he panics and attempts to drive her off the road, but he drives up a ramp, flipping his car and suffering fatal injuries to his head. He crawls from the car and, in his last moments, tells Olivia to question why Broyles sent them to the U-case facility. After this he succumbs to his head injuries and dies. Later that day, Scott's corpse is brought to Massive Dynamic, where Nina Sharp orders an attendant to "question him". In The Ghost Network, Scott is given a hero's funeral. Later it is revealed that Massive Dynamic gathers information, attempting to "download" it to or from Scott, whose body remains intact, in their care. In The Arrival, Olivia Dunham receives a phone call, and as a man's voice says "Hello Olivia", she reluctantly asks "John?". The connection is broken, and when she calls the Bureau attempting to trace the call, she is informed that there hasn't been any call at all. A couple of days later as she enters her home, she is approached by someone looking exactly like Scott. Dunham later describes the incident to Charlie Francis, adding that when she reached for her weapon, the figure disappeared. In Power Hungry, Scott speaks to Dunham twice. On the first occasion, after Dunham accuses him of trying to kill her, he responds that it was not him. On the second occasion, he kisses her. While they are kissing Peter walks up behinds Olivia, but can not see John. Walter explains that it's possible that a portion of agent Scott's consciousness remained as a result of the synaptic transfer conducted in Pilot. Scott leads Dunham to a basement filled with files of investigations he was conducting on his own of Pattern-related incidents. In The Dreamscape, Olivia sees Scott at the scene of Mark Young's death. She later receives an e-mail from him containing a basement address, this leads to a major break in the case. However, Olivia has been frustrated with these appearances by Scott and demands to Walter that she be put back in the sensory deprivation tank to rid her consciousness of Scott's. Once inside, she witnesses their first date, and John seems to notice Olivia, even though Walter said such a thing is impossible. Olivia uses John's memories to find a suspect, George Morales. Later on, George Morales hallucinates John Scott slitting his throat, which manifests as a real event, killing him. At the end of the episode, Olivia receives another email from John, reading "I SAW YOU. IN THE RESTAURANT." In Safe. Nina Sharp learns the effort to retrieve Scott's memories have hit a dead end. Scott's body is still in an oxygen chamber and Nina is seriously concerned to learn what else he knows. In The Transformation, Olivia once again returns to the sensory deprivation tank, so she can talk with John, in order to gain critical information about a case. John reveals that he, along with Marshall Bowman and Daniel Hicks, were all working undercover for the NSA, in order to infiltrate the bio-terrorist cell run by Conrad Moreau. Trivia * John Scott has O-Positive blood type. * Although he stopped appearing in episodes after The Transformation, John had a cameo in Brown Betty in Walter's story, in the form of a photograph on the desk of Detective Olivia Dunham. Walter's narration implies that John Scott's fictional counterpart had broken Detective Dunham's heart. * John Scott, played by actor Mark Valley, was actually married to Anna Torv (who plays the character of Olivia Dunham) between 2008 and 2010. Quotes "You do that and we will come after you -- I will come after you." :- John (Pilot) ru:Джон Скот Category:Characters Category:FBI Agents Category:Main Characters